Interruptions
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Serena and Darien keep trying to have a romantic moment, but keep getting interrupted! Can they ever get engaged? Will they make it to the altar without more interruptions? Will they ever be able to do anything alone? Please R&R! May contain lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Interruptions  
By: Dragon Queen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...  
Pairing: Serena and Darien

* * *

"Sarena, don't you have any studying to do?" Andrew asked. 

"Nope. Never heard of the word "study" before." the blonde answered.

"Maybe you should go look it up and apply it!" When she didn't answer, Andrew just shook his head. Sarena was staring at the screen, and she had this blank look on her face.

"I'm almost done with this level!" Sarena said. She was so focused, Andrew felt like he was talking to a wall. Just then, the door opened and the bell rang, alerting Andrew that a customer was walking in. He turned around and called out a greeting. When a familiar voice answered, "Hi Andrew!" he turned around. "Darien! How ya doing, buddy?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine. How about you!"

"I'm good. I can't kick this chick out of my arcade, though! Think you can help me? It's like she lives here! I might as well create her a room to come and stay in!" Andrew laughed at the determined look on Darien's face.

"I don't know. That one sure looks tough, though! I'll try my best!" Darien said in his best soldiers voice. He marched over to Sarena and grabbed her up and out of her seat and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. She was very startled, but not as much as Andrew was. "Darien! What-"

"Andrew, you wanted me to help you kick her out, so I am! Be quiet and let me do my "work" that I volunteered to do!" Darien tried his best to soothe his friend, but by the look on Andrew's face, it wasn't really working. _Don't stop! You have to take care of Sarena first!_

"What was that for, Darien?" Sarena demanded.

"Well, you were bothering my friend, Sarena, and it's my job to help him out!" Darien replied calmly. He switched her position, so that she was in his arms, not over his shoulder.

"Andrew was just joking, and you know it!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You never can tell." He paused in front of his appartment. "How about I make it up to you. You can come in and play videogames in my apartment."

"Well, I guess...since you did interrupt me..."

"That's settled then!" Darien carried her up to his apartment.

_It feels like we just got married! _Serena thought. Little did she know, but her carrier was having similar thoughts...

* * *

_Oh my goodness! _Darien thought. _She's so...feminine!_ He carried her up to his apartment, and unlocked the door. He walked into the room and set her down. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, and Darien couldn't help the pull he felt from her lips. _Should I?_ Before he could, Serena interrupted his thoughts. 

"You know, Andrew will be over soon..."

"Screw him! What we do is none of his business!"

"Darien! You said I could play videogames!" Serena whined.

"Are you kidding?!" Darien exclaimed. "Rini's still at school for another hour, and we're alone!" She just gave him the lip, and they were quivering, too, making it look like she was going to start crying any second. Giving in, he silently cursed the circumstances of his stupid promise. _Why?!_ He shook his head as he started to make coffee for him and tea for her. He walked back in and stared at Serena. She sat there, looking intently at the screen, her fingers flying over the controller. Darien felt like he could strip and run around right in front of her, and she wouldn't even notice! _Curses!_

As he sat there, looking at her, he thought that he could come up with a plan. Something that would distract her from the game. _Hm...What could I do to really distract her?_ While he pondered that, Serena was entrances by the game...

* * *

_Come on! We're almost done...almost there...a little farther...no! Don't die on me! Yes! That's it! Kill him! Now! Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much! _Serena blew out a sigh of relief. It had taken her awhile to get to this level, and she only has the boss left to beat then she can be done with the entire game. _Almost finished with level twelve..._She wailed as all of a sudden something grabbed her by the waist. "Wha-?!" She was very startled when Darien picked her up. 

"Shush!" He said. Then he put her on the couch and kissed her. When she didn't respond, he pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, completely shocked that he would do such a thing to her.

"What does it look like? It's not like I'm murdering you!"

"I was in the middle of a tough level, and you interrupted me! You have a lot of nerve!" she said, trying to look as unhappy as possible, when she had really wanted him to do this all along.

Darien just looked dumbfounded. _What?! Why is she acting like this?_

_Come on, Darien! Be a man! Kiss me for real! _Serena thought. _I'm losing my 'anger'!" _

_To kiss or not to kiss her! That is the real question!_ Darien thought. _Well, the worst thing that can happen is that she'll slap me! _He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers. He leapt back abruptly. "You know what? If you're that angry at me, you can go back to your videogame."

_Time to fess up! _"Darien, darling, you know I'm not mad! I was just pretending. I'm sorry..." To prove her sorrow, she kissed him, sweeping her tongue into his mouth.

_Guess she's not really that mad after all! _Darien kissed her back, pressing her into the couch. He pushed her skirt up to her hips, and pulled off her tights. _I'll leave her underwear on until later. _He reached up to the top of her shirt, fingered the top button, but decided to start at the bottom. He undid first one button, then another. _High school uniforms are sure easy to take off! _When her hand stopped his, he looked questioningly at her.

"You first." She watched as he undid the buttons on his shirt, taking it off completely when he was done. "That's better." She had her hands pressed against his chest, burrying her hands in the hairs of his chest. She was about to run them lower but the door burst open.

"Darien! How could you? I thought you loved me!" Rini shouted, even though she knew Darien was her Dad in the future.

_Rini! Figures. _Serena thought. Darien moved to get up, but Serena was tired of losing and always being second to Rini. She held him closer to her and said, "Rini? Can we please have five minutes alone? Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"Why should I leave you alone?" Rini asked.

"Because we need the practice." Serena answered simply.

Darien almost choked, and Rini was puzzled. "Practice for what?" she asked her future mother innocently.

"Practice on what to do so that we can create you." Serena said.

Darien and Rini both flushed, for different reasons, though. Darien because that was exactly where they were headed, and Rini because it just dawned on her that her mother and father aren't married yet. She turned around and left. On her way out, she encountered Andrew. "Hi, Andrew!"

"Hey, Rini. Where are Serena and Darien?" he asked the little pink-haired girl.

"There on the couch practicing." she replied, telling him what Serena had told her.

"Practicing what?" Andrew asked, just as puzzled as she had been.

"On how to make a baby!" she exclaimed, glad she was about to come into existence here soon.

"WHAT!?" Andrew yelled, running up to Darien's apartment and barging in. He saw Serena, cuddled in Darien's arms, a content smile on her face, her top and shirt missing. Darien was naked, but Serena was covering him.

"Andrew! What a surprise!" Darien exclaimed, glad he hadn't walked in a couple seconds earlier.

"I'm too late!" Andrew exclaimed. _My poor baby sister has been defiled!

* * *

_

A.N. Sorry if you didn't like it, it was a random story with no real point to it. I just felt like writing it...

DragonQueen


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

**I GUESS I CAN DO ANOTHER CHAPTER...BUT I'D HAVE TO HAVE SOME SORT OF IDEA OF HOW MANY **

**ACTUALLY LIKED MY RANDOM STORY THAT I JUST CAME UP WITH...**

**SO IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE WILLING TO READ MORE, THEN I SHALL WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK**

**OR SO! **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW...**

**DRAGON QUEEN**


	3. Marriage Party

Interuptions  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

A.N. I apologize now to anyone who was offended by my story because I haven't had the pleasure of reading all of the fanfics out there concerning Serena and Darien, so I would like to take this time and space to apologize to everyone! I am sorry!

* * *

Andrew left his store, getting ready to head over to Darien's apartment. They were having a small get-together celebrating Darien and Serena's wedding, which was taking place next weekend. It was for intimate friends of theirs, and poor Darien really had only him to bond with. Well, unless the other girls found a date, which is just unthinkable. They're nice girls, but it would make him feel lonely seeing all of his friends settled down. _If I feel this touchy about Serena getting married, Liz had best not find anyone to marry anytime soon!_

* * *

Serena got to Darien's a half-hour early so she could have him all to herself for a while. As she knocked on the door, she smiled. _It's really happening! We're getting married!_ It had been four months since both Rini and Andrew had interrupted them, and two-and-a-half months since he had proposed to her. She smiled, recalling how he'd had much difficulty in proposing to her in the first place.

Flashback

Darien and Serena had been sitting on the couch, snuggling against each other's warmth, and just talking. Their topics had ranged from clothes, to videogames, to their day, and to how well Rini was adjusting. It had finally fallen quiet, and each one had taken into their own thoughts. Serena was really comfortable, but Darien pulled away, causing her to cry out quietly.

He got down on one knee in front of her, and was about to say something when the door had burst open.

"Darien, have you-?" Raye began, but stopped when she saw what was going on. "Um...never mind..." With that, she left, leaving them alone again.

"Darien, are you okay?" Serena asked him, grabbing his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." He drew in another breath. _Let's try this again!_ He thought about what he was going to say. _Here goes nothing!_ "Serena, you're my best friend. You've been there for me since I can remember, and you've never let me down." He was about to continue, but the door burst open- again!

" Darien! Serena's-!" Nina shouted in panic, but stopped when she saw them, sitting together, well, Darien kneeling, enjoying a warm, cozy moment. "Serena! We thought you were gone! You've never missed a free meal before!" She looked at Serena, then noticed Darien's face. "Excuse me." She turned around and left.

Darien dropped Serena's hands and stood up. _If one more person interrupts by barging into my apartment, I'm going to go insane! _He paced back and forth, trying to regroup his thoughts. He came back to stand in front of Serena, and bent down angain. He took her hands in his, again, and looked into her eyes. "Serena, even though we haven't always had the best...affection...for each other, but deep down, I think that I have always loved you."

"Darien, you love me?" Serena wondered, astonished. _Could this get any better?!_

"Of course I do! How could you ever doubt that?" Darien replied, wounded that she could even think that he didn't love her. _Darien, stay on track man! _"Serena, I think that I have always loved you, and I know-"

"Darien! Guess what?! I finally-!" Rini stopped. "Oh. What are you two doing? Why do you look so...intense, Darien?"

He finally lost it. "Because I would like to have some time alone with my girlfriend, who I never really get to see that often! Do you think that that's possible?! Of course not! No, why would anyone want to give some alone time?!" Rini just looked at him, stunned. Tears started coming to her eyes, but he wasn't even paying attention. "I wanted a nice quiet evening so that I could propose to her, but no! Every stinking person has to interrupt!"

"Darien, calm down. You're scaring Rini." Serena said calmly. "Rini, come here."

Rini just looked at her, then at Darien, then burst through the door, tears running down her face.

"Great. Just great! That couldn't have gone any better had I planned it!" Darien said, angry now.

"Darien, please go talk to her. I'll wait here." Serena said, wanting Darien and Rini to work out their problems before worrying about hers and Darien's.

"No. I messed up the only thing I have wanted to ask you for some time. Rini can wait." He took her hands in his and said, "Serena, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Darien, I will marry you any day you want me to." She kissed him lightly, then said, "Now go apologize to Rini."

End Flashback

_He had apologized to her, and soon after that, everything was normal again._ Serena thought, now standing before Darien's apartment. She rose her hand to knock, but the door opened before she got really far.

"Hello, Serena." Darien said, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Darien, you're squeezing me too hard! I can barely breathe!" Serena said, laughing.

"Well, I've really missed you!" He answered, not letting go at all.

"But you just saw me this morning!" She retorted, pulling out of his arms.

"So? You left this morning, and I instantly started missing you." Darien said, looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"Darien, which part of you started missing me?" She asked, clearly amused. "Because I know it wasn't that much of a hard night."

"No, it wasn't. All I can remember is passion." He said, kissing down her neck.

"Darien..." she warned, but he wasn't really listening to her.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, not caring that they were about to have guests. He removed her shoes, then he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Darien..." she tried again, but he hushed her by kissing her.

Just when she started to relax and get into it, the door burst open.

"Surprise!" a group of their friends shouted.

But it was them who got the surprise, too, not just Darien and Serena!

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Dragon Queen


	4. Family Moment

Interruptions  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

Serena and Darien stared open-mouthed at the people standing in their doorway. Serena started to blush becuase her shirt was half-way unbuttoned, revealing her black bra. "Um...Hi guys!" 

They continued to stare at her. Finally, unable to stand it any more, Raye said, "Geeze, you two! Can't you at least wait until after the wedding ceremony?"

Both of them blushed.

Rini, not wanting to be left out, shouted, "But they really need practice! I wanna be formed by a pleasant forming, not some ruff, awkward stuff!"

Now everyone looked at Rini like she had grown a couple extra heads.

"Rini, maybe you should keep that to yourself..." Serena started, but Darien interrupted.

"Rini! Don't tell people that! it's not right!" Darien's face was very red.

"But..." Rini started, but Darien held up a hand to stop her.

"No buts!" He started to get very flustered, and kept on going. "Just don't say it any more, okay? Please?" Darien asked her, hoping to soothe his voice.

In a small voice, she answered, "Yes, Darien. I won't bring it up anymore."

Serena looked at Darien, but he just gave her a warning look that said, _Don't you dare get involved! _She just sighed.

Trying to break the intense moment again, Mina said, "All right everyone! Drinks are in the cooler!"

Brightening, Serena asked, "Where is the food?"

Everyone laughed, and Serena blushed. "Well, you did bring food, didn't you?"

"Of course, silly!" Lita said, laughing. "After all, we wouldn't want our bride-to-be to go hungry, now would we?"

"Yeah, Meatball Head!" Raye said, and Serena glared at her.

Everyone went into the kitchen, trying to give Darien and Serena some time to recollect themselves. Darien reached out and rebuttoned her blouse, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Darien, you really should be a little more gentle with Rini. She'll only be here for a short while longer, you know. She has to go back before we get married." Serena said, placing her hand gently on her arm.

"I know." He sighed. "But the thing is, I feel like whenever we're in a romantic moment, somebody has to interrupt! Don't you feel like that?"

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean that you have to take out your anger on a little girl!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, who should I take it out on?" He wanted to know so that he could do it sometime soon.

"Me! I'd rather that you take your anger out on me than Rini!" Serena stated, starting to get angry.

"Why would I take my anger out on you? That's stupid! I could hurt your feelings!" Darien, too, was starting to get angry.

"That's nice to know! You think that it's stupid to take out your anger on me? Is it because I don't mean that much to you? That you don't trust me with what's bothering you?" Serena yelled back.

"You know what?" Darien asked.

"What?"

"Hey, you two! Why don't you come in here to eat?" Amy asked, then stopped when she saw the angry looks on their faces. "Are you two fighting?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They both answered at the same time, then looked at each other. Serena, quick to let go of her anger, smiled at Darien, and Darien, willing to let it go for now, smiled back at her, but gave her a look that said, _This is far from over._

_

* * *

_

"Thank goodness somebody broke them apart!" Lita said, setting out food. "They really need to cool their tempers if they ever want to make a marriage work!" 

"Lita, calm down! They're probably just tense because their wedding is right around the corner!" Mina said, trying to stand up for her friends.

"For once I will tell you to give Serena a break, but don't expect me to do it again any time soon!"Raye said. "None of us knows what it feels like to have to plan a wedding."

"I might be experiencing that soon, though!" Lita said, smiling her secret smile.

"What!? Who is he?" Mina asked.

"Well, his name is Nephrite."

"Really?!" Mina gushed. "That's so cool! When do we get to meet him!"

Serena chose that moment to come in. "Don't you dare bring him around here if you want to keep him! You know we will scare him away!"

They all laughed. "We didn't scare Darien away, did we?" Raye asked innocently.

"No, but you couldn't have if you'd tried!" Lita said. "We need both of them, and besides, it was there destiny to be together!"

Raye got a sad, far-away look in her eyes.

"Raye, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two." Serena said, coming up next to her friend.

"That's okay. You two need each other, and you really do belong together." Raye said, surprising everyone by hugging Serena.

Serena returned the hug. "Don't worry. We'll find someone for you soon!"

"What?! Don't anyone dare go off and get married! I can't handle all of you leaving me!" Andrew cried desperately, the glint in his eyes betraying his laughter.

"Oh, you poor darling! Don't worry, after a couple of years, you'll want to get rid of us because we won't leave you alone! We'll take care of you 24/7!" Lita said, coming up to hug Andrew.

"Oh no! Never mind! Go! Get! I want to see you each with wedding rings on your fingers!" Andrew said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's start playing some party games!" Ami suggested, breaking into the laughter.

"That's great! What do you want to play, Ami?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"I know! Let's have a moment of sharing! I know it's not a game, but we could have some memory sharing about Serena and Darien." Lita said.

"Did I hear my name?" Darien called, coming to put his arm around Serena.

"Yeah, we're going to have some time of sharing with everyone. They get to remember all of the embarassing things that we've done and all that good stuff!" Serena said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He made a face. "You've got to be kidding! Why would people want to talk about our boring past?" he asked, laughing.

"It's not boring!" Serena said, 'pouting' at him.

"All right! Let's get started! Me first!" Raye said, smiling evily.

_Oh no! I don't like that look in her eyes. _Serena thought, wondering what kind of story she would share.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Sorry guys! I hate to leave you like this, but I want to write the stories on a new chapter, but I cannot do anything over Spring Break, so I will have to ask that you please wait (**PLEASE!!!!**) for me to come back with a new chapter on Monday, April 16, 2007! I hope that you can be patient with me!

Dragon Queen


	5. Raye's Story

Interruptions  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

A.N.: I don't know how funny these stories are going to be, but I personally thought that they were good!

* * *

"Who wants to start?" Mina asked. 

"I already said that I would!" Raye stated.

"You guys really don't have to!" Serena exclaimed, not wanting to have anything too embarrassing revealed.

"Don't worry, Meatball Head! Your whole life's an embarrassing story, so why not just let some of the funnier memories be shared?" Raye replied, wanting to start telling her story.

"Go ahead, Raye. Please begin." Andrew said. "The sooner you start, the sooner I can go!"

Raye looked around triumphantly and began to tell her tale. "It was many years ago, right when Serena had found out that she had started liking Darien. It was very funny for everyone watching her because she had the tendency to walk around with her head in the clouds."

"She does that every day!" Luna interrupted.

"True, but then more so than others." She paused, looking at Serena. "I had come over to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. As I got to her house, I heard someone screaming. I ran into the house, grateful that her mom, dad, and brother weren't home, and ran upstairs to Serena's room. I burst into her room, expecting to see her in trouble, but when I got into her room, I stopped. Saying I was shocked is putting it mildly."

"Okay, Raye, that's enough!" Serena shouted, jumping up to cover her friend's mouth.

Raye dodged it, though. "Come on, Serena! This is the funny part!" She gave Serena a glare, and Serena sat down, her face bright pink.

Darien sat up a little straighter. "Raye, this isn't…"

"Yes, Darien, it is!" Raye said, laughing at his now pink face. "The scene that was before me when I walked in was very, very amuzing. I see Serena and Darien, tangled up in a ball on the floor, and in a very interesting position. Serena stopped screaming as soon as the door burst open, and both of their faces immediately flushed bright red, just like they're doing now. I suppose they thought that they would have some time alone because Serena's shirt was wide open, but the funny thing was, Darien still had his on and was reaching to take hers off!" Raye paused for a minute. "Actually, he was reaching his hands down into her bra, no that I remember it."

Everyone laughed at this. "Wow. And I thought that you guys hated each other!" Lita said, gasping for breath.

"Yeah. What happened to the not wanting to ever defile your pretty little hands by touching him, Serena?" Amy asked, fully composed from laughing so hard.

"Or you, Darien. Not wanting to show that spoiled little brat that she was worthy to even have you speek to her, let alone touch her." Andrew said, giving his friend a triumphant smile as Darien glared back at him.

Serena and Darien turned more shades of red. "You see, it's not what you guys are really thinking." Serena said, sending Darien a silent, desperate plea for help.

"Sure, Serena. Deny it all you want! You two were gettin' your freak on!" Mina said, enjoying every minute of discomfort that they were having. "This is what you get for leading us to believe that you hated each other."

"Serena's right, guys. It's not what you think at all. I was walking by her house, and all of a sudden I heard screaming. I shouted up at her from below her window to see if she was all right, but she just kept on screaming. I ran to the door, glad to see that it was unlocked, and ran up to her room. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was trying to get her shirt off. I ran to her, and she just kept on shouting 'Spider! Get it off of me!' I went to help her, but she kept wailing and screaming because she said that she could feel it moving around in her...um...upper half." At everyone's confused look, Serena interupted, saying, "It was in my bra." Darien kept on going once everyone nodded their understanding. "I was trying to help her find the spider, but Raye burst through Serena's door, took one look at us, then left. We were so embarassed that we didn't do anything at all for a long time. Finally, Serena thought that she felt that the spider was gone, and sure enough, we looked down and saw this small spider crawling off towards the window."

"After I had seen it go, I blew out a sigh of relief. I was so relieved that I even hugged Darien! It was a shock to both of us, and we talked about a lot of things, especailly or dislike of each other. We decided it was time to be friends." Serena finished, smiling at Darien.

"And that lead to a lot more!" Mina finished for them, trying not to lose her mind as they kissed.

Someone coughed, and they broke apart, grinning stupidly.

"Let's keep going! I think I stumbled upon them, too, a little after they had decided to become 'friends' and it was rather interesting. Maybe you could clear this misunderstanding of mine up after you hear it." Lita said, looking at her two friends sitting together on the couch. "It was especially wierd because you two were cooking, which is something that you never want to do with Serena."

"Lita! That's not true! If you are in the mood to taste...crispy things, then you should volunteer Serena to cook!" Mina said.

"Or if you want something utterly burnt!" Raye added.

"Or something totally unrecognizable!" Luna added.

"Thanks, guys! You're really good friends!" Serena said dryly.

"Well, let me share my memory, then we can do something else." Lita said, wanting to tell her story.

"Why don't we eat some more?" Amy said, laughing at Serena because her stomach began to growl.

They all got up to eat more food, and were anticipating what Lita would share.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter of the story. I had fun creating this story, and I hope that you guys enjoy the 'creativity' of it! I plan to do only one or two more, maybe, then move on with the story. I need to do _something_ creative!  
Dragon Queen 


	6. Lita's Story

Interruptions  
Ch. 4: Lita's Story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

Everyone got up to go get food. "Serena, you can't eat all of it, do you understand?" Raye said. 

"Oh, Raye! Give me a break for once!" Serena declared, blushing.

"Not a chance!" Raye shot back, smiling.

"Break it up you two!" Andrew said, coming to stand between the two girls. They both eyed each other over Andrew's head, glaring. "Stop it! This is supposed to be a happy day for Darien and Serena. Raye, behave yourself!" Serena stuck out her tongue at Raye. "That means you, too, Serena!"

"Yes, Andrew." they both said meekly.

"Wow, Andrew! You need to tell me how you did that because Serena never listens to me that easily!" Darien said, coming to stand next to Andrew.

"I am surprised it worked this time." Andrew said, eyeing the girls carefully. "I am not so sure that they will listen for too long, though."

Before either girl could answer, Lita came up to them and urged them to get their food. Serena was very reluctant because she was still trying to figure out what story that Lita was going to share with everybody. They all got their food, and sat down. "Okay. Serena never cooks. Everyone knows that. What really surprised me was that I saw her cooking in her kitchen! With Darien! She never even liked the guy at the time, and he definitely didn't like her. And what's worse, is that she was singing! Singing! Serena, who never cooks and can barely carry a pitch, was doing both of those things with her sworn enemy! Do you know how awkward it was for me to see that? My ears started hurting after five seconds! I didn't even stick around for the upcoming explosion that I thought was coming. I wonder how Darien was even able to look at her, let alone be in the same room with her!  
When I was walking back by to see what had happened, I see them both staring intently into each other's eyes, and looking like they wanted to devour each other right then and there! I was so shocked! What would you think that they would be doing together if you knew that they were sworn enemies? You'd assume that they would kill each other! But no! They were smacking their lips together and enjoying a free show of each other's body!"

"Lita, calm down!" Andrew said, not wanting her to over-exhert herself.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" Mina said, then realized _what_ she had just said. "Um...never mind...I probably would've gone into shock!"

"Not helping, Mina." Serena said, glaring at her friends. "We were...um...trying to get along."

"Well, I'll say that you really were getting along, Serena." Lita said. "It was a very...cozy atmosphere."

"Lita!" Serena wailed. "You can stop any time!"

"No, no, no! Continue if there's more." Raye said.

"There's not too much more. It looked like they were sampling the food together with the help of each other's mouths." Lita continued on with her story. "It was not what I would've expected from those two, but apparently they were a lot closer than anyone here believed."

"Well, yeah. I mean, who could resist a handsome hunk like Darien? But why Darien would want to get to Serena, that's a whole nother question that can wait for another day." Raye said, remembering how she had practically fallen in love with him at first sight.

"I think I wanted to get after Serena becasue she was someone who didn't want my attention, and I saw her as a challenge. I wanted to get her out of my system, but after that first kiss, I realized that maybe I did like her. I couldn't stop kissing her, either, as Lita found out. She just tasted so good!" Darien said amidst a bunch of laughter and groaning. He looked at Serena and saw that she was blushing.

"So, Serena, what did you think after he kissed you?" Mina asked, always the romantic.

"Well, it was very different. I mean, I haven't really been kissed by any guys. Always wanted to be, but I never have been. Then Darien came onto the scene. We had started off talking and I felt the need to bake to impress him. When I realized that I wanted to impress him, I realized that my perspective of him had changed. Then the singing started because he had said that he has never met a girl that couldn't sing. I had to prove him very wrong. And as Lita witnessed, I proved him very wrong. When he did kiss me, I felt like I was soaring through outerspace!" Serena got this faraway look in her eyes, and everyone was taken aback.

"You really felt that?" Mina asked her.

"Yeah. It was wonderful." Serena continued, looking into Darien's eyes. "Very wonderful."

Everyone left then, not wanting to intrude upon their privite moment, so they decide to leave them alone. Darien and Serena went to each other, not even noticing that their quests had already left, and Darien bent his head towards Serena. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Darien." Serena replied, circling her arms around his neck.

"You know, we're getting married soon."

"Mm...we are." she replied, snuggling against his chest.

"Do we have to wait?"

"No."

With that, he picked her up and carried her into his room, soon to be theirs. He laid her gently on the bed, and kissed her passionately. "Do you still think my kisses are wonderful?"

"Yes, I do, among other things." she replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

"What other things?" he asked, started to remove her clothing.

"Hm...everything that you do to me." she replied, moving her hands down his chest to the button on his pants. "Especially with this."

He grinned. "Exactly my way of thinking." He moved over her, and they spent the rest of the day sharing and giving to each other in his bed, and the shower, and the floor, and the couch. They were both looking forward to their wedding day that was soon approaching.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
DragonQueen 


	7. Question!

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

SHOULD THE WEDDING GO OFF WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS?

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Amy's Story

Interruptions  
Ch. 6: Ami's Story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...  
Pairing: Serena and Darien

* * *

A.N.: Someone wanted me to write Ami and Mina's stories, so I will! Here's Ami's story, and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The next day, after the 'shower party,' Serena and Darien realized how excluding they were towards the end. "Maybe we should invite everyone back, or at least my friends and Andrew." Serena said, helping Darien 'cook' them dinner. 

"Why would you want to do that?" Darien asked, trying to make dinner without having her help too much.

"Because what if Ami and Mina wanted to share stories about us and they never got a chance? That would be horrible because it would look like I had favored Raye and Lita." Serena continued, rushing to help him cut up the vegetables.

"But you know that they'll be embarassing because the other two were." He set down the pan and walked over to her. "Serena, everyone knows that you don't favor anyone over anyone. You treat everyone equally, unless I'm around or I'm sidetracking you."

"Thanks, Darien, but I won't feel better unless they get their chance to tell us about their 'amazing discoveries' regarding two 'enemies that can't stand to look at each other!' Don't you agree?" She asked, sitting down at the table.

He sighed. "I suppose if I have to." He finished up the last touches that needed to be made, and then brought it to the table. "Do you want to send them an invitation or call them or something?"

"I'm not sure. Let's send them an invitation, and make it soon so that it will be before the wedding." She responded, and picked up her food to eat it. "Thank you for making dinner, Darien. It's really good."

"You're welcome, Serena. I need to get used to it because I know you won't be cooking every day for any of our meals!"

* * *

They sent an invitation to everyone again, and they met two days before the wedding. Everyone was confused because they didn't know why they were back, again, to Darien's apartment. "You're here because we felt that we should give Ami and Mina a chance to share some stories about Darien and I." Serena explained once everyone was sitting around looking at them. "We realized how we kind of got lost in our own little world." 

"So, Ami, would you like to go first?" Mina asked, looking at her friend.

"Sure, Mina, if you don't want to." Ami replied kindly, not wanting to hurt her friend by making her go last.

"Go ahead, Ami! I need time to think about a story." Mina reassured.

"If you insist, then I shall go." She looked at Serena. "Are you sure you want us to continue this?" When Serena nodded, she continued. "Well, everyone knows how Serena is with studying. She definitely doesn't like it too much. Well, one day I decided to take a book to the park. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and I had my blanket and a picnic basket so that I could munch and read. I found the most beautiful spot in the whole park: it was under this huge tree sitting by a beautiful lake and there were ducks and swans swimming in it. I went to go sit down and start reading, but I stopped when I heard giggling. I looked around becuase the sound was very familiar to me. I thought to myself, 'That sounds like Serena!' Then I heard male laughter, and that was strangely odd becuase it sounded like Darien's laugh. I thought again to myself, 'Why would Serena and Darien be here, together, in the park? They hate each other! We practically have to sit on them to even hope to keep them near each other at all!' But sure enough, I went over there to see who it was, and it was Serena and Darien. They were sitting together on a very small blanket, and Serena was feeding Darien! Feeding him! He was laying down on his side, and she was leaning over him. It looked like they were lovers out to enjoy a picnic! I was very shocked to say the least!"

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" Raye interrupted. "Just exactly how long have you been a little too 'close' to each other?"

Serena instantly reddened. "Um...uh...um...not very long..."

"Don't give me that bull! Your face says it all!" Raye was mad. "Serena, I thought we were friends!"

"What a minute, Raye! Before you get mad at me, when were you planning on telling me about your boyfriend?" Serena demanded.

"Well...um..." Raye stuttered.

"Okay you two! Enough! I want a turn." Mina said. "Raye, good job in getting a boyfriend. Serena, good job on securing Darien as your lover before you two even acted like you could even tolerate each other in each other's presence. Now my turn!"

* * *

Hope you liked it, you guys who wanted Mina and Amy to tell their stories! Next is Mina's, then the wedding, then it's over! Or so you think...  
DragonQueen 


End file.
